justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Promiscuous
|artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2006 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 3 |pc = / / (Remake) |gc = / / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |mashup = Duet Mashup available ( ) |pictos = 65 (Classic) 67 (Mashup) |nowc = Promiscuous PromiscuousAR (Mashup) |audio = |kcal = 28 |dura = 4:07 |dlc = February 25, 2016 (JDU) March 31, 2016 (NOW)}}"Promiscuous" by featuring is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 'Original' P1 is a woman. Her hair is purple with a pony-tail low and to the side. Her outfit appears to have a tied up sea-green top, pants are magenta, with a blue and yellow belt, and her shoes are sea-green, and appear to be kitten heel boots. 'Remake' In the remake, P1 s hair is in a deep shade of red, as are her pants. Her top is in a shade of teal, as are her belt and boots. Her gloves, hoop earrings, and belt buckle are now pink. P2 'Original' P2 is a man. He is wearing a teal bandana, which covers his purple hair. He also wears a teal tank top, blue pants, and a magenta belt. His shoes are magenta, blue, and sea-green. He has a purple tattoo on his right arm and purple facial hair. 'Remake' In the remake, his bandana is in a dark shade of violet. His top is purple, his bracelet is emerald green, and his teal jeans with purple pockets are held up by a dark red belt. His hair is now in a shade of pink, and his tattoo is a darker purple. Promiscuous coach 1@2x.png|P1 Promiscuous coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Promiscuous coach 2@2x.png|P2 Promiscuous coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The routine takes place in a room full of spirals of color-changing pumping lines; they frequently interchange between blue, teal, and pink. They also go along with the beat of the song. Mashup Promiscuous has an unlockable Duet Mashup on . Dancers *''Promiscuous'' *''Mugsy Baloney'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Hot Stuff'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Mugsy Baloney'' *''Promiscuous'' GM1 *''Hot Stuff'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Promiscuous'' GM2 *''Barbie Girl'' *''Promiscuous'' GM3 *''Hot Stuff'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Somethin’ Stupid'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Somethin’ Stupid'' *''Promiscuous'' Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: P2, put your hands on your hips. P1, throw your right arm over your head. Gold Move 2: For both dancers, swing your hands out at the same time. Promiscuous jd3 gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P2) Promiscuous jd3 gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) Promiscuous jd3 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Promiscuous jdnow gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P2) (Remake) Promiscuous jdnow gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) (Remake) Promiscuous jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Promiscuous gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Promiscuous gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game 'Mashup' There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup. They are all the same as the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: P2, put your hands on your hips. P1, throw your right arm over your head. (Promiscuous) Gold Move 2: For both dancers, swing your hands out, at the same time. (Promiscuous) Promiscuous jd3 gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P2) Promiscuous jd3 gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) Promiscuousmu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Promiscuous jd3 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Promiscuousmu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *'Promiscuous' *''Worth It'' (Tease Me) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *High Voltage *Dance into the 2000s * *High Voltage *Dance into the 2000s * *All Songs K-R *Duet *Winter Warmup *Unlimited K-R *Duet * Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Nelly Furtado in the game series. *The lines "hit it", "with nothing on", and "before you bring that on" (when Nelly sings it) are censored. *The line "You re dope, have a player by the choke" is misinterpreted as "You don't have a player on your trunk". *In the version of the routine, the following lines receive delayed highlighting: **"Do you take me for?" **"Let s walk for a minute" **"I can see you" **"Feeling on me" **"Like Steve Nash" **"No more" **"So does everybody else" Classic *The Wii and PlayStation 3 versions have a visible platform, while on the Xbox 360 version, it appears to be invisible. *During the chorus, part of P2’s tattoo on his arm is shown on his face. *In the remake, the glowing effect that appears during the chorus has been removed and some body features of the coaches glitch often: for example, some parts of P1 s hair turn white and P2 s face becomes slightly purple when his tattoo on his right arm is near his right eye. *The files for that the coaches originally had a different outline in their remade versions: they were originally fuchsia and in full opacity. *Many pictograms are semi-transparent in and . *P1 has the same gloves as those of Can’t Get You Out of My Head. *In the version of , the Gold Move effect for Gold Moves 1 and 3 is glitchy. This issue was later fixed in the version. *The album coach is done with a white fade in the style of the and album coaches. *P2 is the first coach with tattoos in the series. *P1 is the first coach with visible nostrils since they glitch blue. Parts of her top glitch white too. **P2's neck and face also glitch purple many times. Mashup *'' '' is one of two songs to have a Duet Mashup before . *The pictograms in the Mashup on the Xbox 360 appear to be thinner. *In the Mashup, the Hot Stuff coaches have swapped color schemes; their orange parts are purple, and their purple parts are orange. **Moreover, Hot Stuff s Gold Move was removed. *In the Mashup, the first pictogram for this song has added arrows that are not present on the Classic version of the routine. **Oddly, the added arrows are in the style of (with the arrowhead on both ends). In the remake, this particular pictogram had added shake symbols instead. Gallery Game Files Promiscuous jd3 cover generic.png|''Promiscuous'' Promiscuousmu jd3 cover generic.png|''Promiscuous'' (Mashup) Promiscuous jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Promiscuous'' (Remake) Promiscuous Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Promiscuous cover albumbkg.png| album background Promiscuous banner bkg.png| menu banner Promiscuous map bkg.png| map background Promiscuous jdnow cover.jpg| cover Promiscuous Cover 1024.png| cover Promiscuous p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on /''Now'' Promiscuous p1 golden ava.png|Golden avatar Promiscuous p1 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar promiscuous pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Tex1 512x512 6898945155bfb1b5 14.png|Background texture (Mashup) In-Game Screenshots Promiscuous jd3 menu wii.png|''Promiscuous'' on the menu (Wii/PS3) Promiscuous jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii/PS3) Promiscuous jd3 menu xbox.png|''Promiscuous'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Promiscuous jd3 coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Promiscuous jdwii2 menu.png|''Promiscuous'' on the menu Promiscuous jdwii2 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen promiscuous jd2018 menu.png|''Promiscuous'' on the menu promiscuous jd2018 load.png| loading screen promiscuous jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promiscuous jd2019 menu.png|''Promiscuous'' on the Promiscuous jd2019 load.png| loading screen Promiscuous jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements promiscuous thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the remake promiscuous cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover Promiscuous coach 1 big updated.png|Beta coach selection image for P1 Promiscuous coach 2 big updated.png|Beta coach selection image for P2 Videos Official Music Video Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous ft. Timbaland Nelly Furtado Ft. Timbaland - Promiscuous (JD3) Teasers Promiscuous - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Promiscuous - Just Dance 3|Wii graphics Promiscuous - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360)|Xbox 360 graphics Promiscuous - Just Dance Wii 2 Promiscuous - Just Dance 2016 Promiscuous - Just Dance Now Promiscuous - Just Dance 2017 Promiscuous - Just Dance 2018 Promiscuous - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Promiscuous (Mashup) - Just Dance 3|Wii graphics Promiscuous (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360)|Xbox 360 graphics Extractions Promiscuous - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Promiscuous tr:Promiscuous Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Nelly Furtado Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade Category:Unlockables